


Losing (and Winning)

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, dom!Arcann, snarky sub!Commander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: A lost sparring match makes both Arcann and Commander win in the end.





	Losing (and Winning)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

“I don’t need to dominate you in all ways if I can already do it in one.”

“You know, normal people just accept when they have lost and move on- Ah!” Commander groaned when Arcann gave her ass a hefty slap. It stung pleasantly and she grinded harder against him but sadly he didn’t take the bait. She looked behind her where he was, shirtless and sweaty, and fucking her hard.

They made eye contact that sent her head spinning. She tightened her cunt and dug her fingers deeper into the grassy ground. Arcann groaned and picked up the pace. He could be rather ruthless when it came to this, but Commander definitely didn’t mind it. If he needed an outlet for all the energy inside him, she was more than happy to volunteer.

“You should lose sparring matches more often if the result is going to be this,” Commander pointed out teasingly. Arcann snorted, though it came out clipped as his own moaning interrupted him. Commander grinned and answered his next thrust harder, making him do so again.

“Stop-”

“What? Even if you say you’re dominating me, words mean nothing if you can’t deliver on them,” Commander said. Her heartbeat quickened in an instant when Arcann stopped moving and narrowed his eyes at her. “So, I guess what I’m trying to say is…” she licked her lips, “If you want me to bend under your will,  **make me.** ”

It was almost laughable how easy it was to urge Arcann on, though Commander wasn’t complaining. Arcann thrusted hard up into her and she would have moaned loud if his hand wasn’t wrapped around her throat.

The squeeze was perfect by making her head spin yet not completely blocking all her air. She was restrained by him, under his mercy and feeling helpless. Just like they both wanted.


End file.
